


The Bird of Peace

by RayByAnotherName



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, F/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Ship Wrecked Fanzine 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Dove Branwen is dominating the illegal fighting rings of Mantle with a bird grim mask and hair the color of snow. Raven gave zero cares about her hair or her mask.… Raven cared that someone was using her name. Someone - probably Qrow - had a lot to answer for.Written for the Ship Wrecked Fanzine, a multi-ship Qrow fanzine.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Bird of Peace

The fighting rings of Mantle were renovated industrial complexes. The term 'renovated' being used very generously. 

Raven sipped her drink, swirled the red liquid in her glass. She stood, sword at her hip, on a rusted loft space that served as something of a VIP area. Her eyes watched the ring on the floor below as two supposed fighters beat and grapple until the man beside her laughed. As the sound echoed off the metal walls a knife was thrown into the ring and soon the fight was over.

"I must say," Raven turned to look at her benefactor - the great organizer himself, Cellus - with narrowed eyes, "This is far less exciting than you had led me to believe." 

"Just the pre-show," Cellus grinned. A scar on his cheek pulled and twisted as his lips spread wide. "The final event is just beginning."

The ring was cleared and a man in an obnoxious and ill-fitting suit stepped to the center. "And now!" The man's voice boomed. "For the fight we've all been waiting for!" 

The crowds on the floor below began to cheer. The noise rose to deafening heights. If she didn't know the authorities had been paid off, Raven might be a tad worried about having to skip out early. 

"The challenger - the dastardly devil himself - Deven the Guard!" The room filled with boos as a man with an Atlesian uniform stepped into the ring. The helmet hid his face, but the man was otherwise far too large for the garments. They were ripped, torn, and stained. She had no doubts to how he had acquired the items. 

Deven played his part. He saluted Cellus and wagged his finger at the crowd. It earned him laughs, but not cheers.

"And the champion!" The crowd was already roaring. "The fallen huntress herself!" Raven's ears perked up. She straightened slightly, her eyes focusing on the spotlight where the fighter would appear. "Do-ove Bra-anwen!"

Raven tensed as the snow white figure stepped into the spotlight. The yellow glow gave her color, but she was dressed in white from the grimm mask - a Nevermore - to the boots on her feet. Silver war scythes hung on either side of her hips and Raven counted three silver rings on her right hand and one on her left. Even her damn hair was white. 

"Ah," Cellus stepped up beside her. His hand ghosted over her lower back, "Now you see why I invited you." 

"And I thought it was just your desire to expand into Mistral," Raven looked over her shoulder at him, baring her teeth. He stepped away, hands raised.

Cellus chuckled, "Who says a man can't have multiple reasons for inviting a beautiful and deadly woman into his home?" He swept his arms down. He smiled again, scar twisting. Raven's lips twitched.

"Well, I'm certainly curious."

-.-.-

Dove 'Branwen' won her fight, quick and bloody. Her challenger would live, but he certainly wouldn't be fighting anytime soon. 

The woman was precise in her every move. Her weapons worked in tandem with her graceful movements to make Dove seem like a whirlwind of blades and aura. 

"At least she's not sullying the name as well as stealing it." Raven twirled a knife in her hand as she walked through her camp. The tents were far from quiet. She'd taken three men with her to Mantle and the story had spread like wildfire when they'd returned. 

A scythe-wielding Branwen who fought like a demon and looked like an angel. It was the stuff fairytales were based on. 

"I hate fairytales." Raven fisted her hand around the hilt of the blade. She sliced down through the space beside her. A portal split open. "But I know which bird does."

-.-.-

Raven found her brother exactly where she expected to find him: asleep, probably hungover, and sprawled out on a bed. By the noise outside his door, he'd paid for a room at a tavern. The accents told her Vacuo. That explained the dust and the taste of sand in her mouth. 

"Whaddya want Rae?" Qrow croaked. He didn't open his eyes as Raven took three steps closer to his bed. 

"Someone in Mantle is using our last name." Raven began to walk at the foot of the bed, back and forth, three steps each way. She took them slowly, back straight, and chin high, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" 

Qrow's lips twitched before he rolled onto his side, "Nah." Raven narrowed her eyes. "Poor bastard must be unlucky, for you to stumble upon him all the way in Mantle." 

"Her." Raven bit out. Qrow's shoulder tensed for a brief second before he caught himself. Raven leaned over him, fisting a hand in Qrow's shirt, "You know her." 

"I don't, I -" Qrow glowered before Raven cut him off with a shake. 

"It wasn't a question." Raven seethed through her teeth. 

Qrow's face was stone. He clamped his mouth shut and kept it shut, no matter how hard she shook him. If she weren't so…weak…Raven would kill him for his lies, but baby brothers are like lice - they infested your heart and killing them meant subjecting yourself to a great deal of discomfort or pain. 

It was his eyes that she had a hard time with - they were the only eyes that had never looked at her in fear and that, unfortunately, meant something to her. 

That was how she figured it out though. His eyes. They shook. 

"Tell me, Qrow…" Raven leaned closer. Her nose nearly touching his. "Does she have a right to use our name?" His face stayed stiff, but his eyes shifted. "Or, more specifically, your name?"

This time, he flinched. Raven stepped back, smirking. Qrow groaned, "Leave her be, Rae. Please?"

"Of course." Raven shrugged. Her eyes locked on Qrow, "After I meet her." Qrow's jaw clicked as he clenched it tight. "I have to make sure she's good enough for you, after all." 

Raven sliced through the air again. She stepped through, laughter on her lips as Qrow lunged after her. One hand reflexively reached for Harbinger as he jumped from the bed. That was lucky.

Qrow disliked traveling through Raven's portals. There was a gooey sensation at the point of entry and he had a hard time keeping his balance on the way out. He stumbled over his own feet as he came through this time.

"Still clumsy I see," Raven caught him by the shoulder. She'd stopped laughing. Qrow looked around at the glistening streets of Atlas and then back at her now scowling face. "Who, exactly, is this woman again?" 

Qrow huffed, "That's none of your business." He hooked Harbinger over his back and crossed his arms. 

Raven turned on the balls of her feet, scanning the block. It was apartment buildings and little shopettes that only someone with more money than sense would shop in. It was night, so all of those people were asleep right now. 

"Why don't you just head back to Mistral?" Qrow snarked. There was a hint of a growl in his voice. "Ya know, where you actually want to be." There was no reason for her to respond, so Raven started walking. Towards the nearest apartment building. Qrow followed close at her heels. 

"She's here then," Raven smirked as she yanked open the door. There was a lobby, but no concierge. "A woman who appreciates privacy." She kept walking. 

Raven judged her steps by Qrow's reaction to them. Forward when he stepped closer, back when he gave her more breathing room. He was nervous, on edge. It made him easy to read. His fingers kept twitching towards his flask.

"Go ahead, drink," Raven shrugged as she started climbing stairs. "It's impossible for me to think any less of you anyway."

Qrow's hands fisted. Then he forced them open, shaking them out. "I don't drink anymore." 

"Oh." Raven stopped and turned around. Qrow stood three steps below her. "Well then. I suppose now I could think less of you." 

"Did you just… compliment me?" Qrow narrowed his eyes, chuckling. Raven scoffed and turned back around to keep climbing. The higher they climbed the more ansty Qrow grew. He hadn't yet tried to stop her though, and Raven knew he would if he were actually concerned.

"She's a decent fighter." Raven ventured. "Your girl. This Dove." Qrow grinned behind her, snickered. "What?"

"Decent, Rae? Come on." Qrow chuckled, arms crossed behind his head, "She's one of the best damn huntresses I've ever fought, you included." 

Raven rolled her shoulders back, "The announcer called her a 'fallen huntress?'" She looked over her shoulder at Qrow. He bit his lip, arms falling back to his sides. 

"She was only a huntress for a year." Qrow slipped his hands into his pocket. "She was a specialist before that." Raven froze. Her lips pursed. Qrow grabbed her arms. "Don't hold it against her. I gave her enough hell for it back in the day."

"As you wish." Raven shrugged his hand away and stomped the last few steps to the highest floor. Qrow slipped past her with a few long strides and a fancy spin that Tai had taught him back at Beacon. 

Qrow stood in front of the door, arms crossed and eyes narrow, "I mean it, Rae. You wanna meet her, fine, but I won't let you hurt her." 

The door behind him swung open, "I can take care of myself just fine, Qrow." Raven blinked at the woman standing behind her brother, a sly grin decorating her porcelain face. White hair was loose about her face, light waves curling around her jaw until they stopped abruptly at her shoulder. Eyes the color of ice, and just as hard, stared back at Raven. 

"You married a damn Schnee!" Raven shoved Qrow's shoulder with a growl. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Technically, we're not married." Winter shrugged, tilting her head to the side with a smile. Qrow snorted, hands falling down to his sides, and Raven scowled. Winter's eyes did not waver from Raven's. 

For all that she looked of porcelain, Raven had seen Winter fight, she knew the woman was more steel and iron. Though… given the stories that had circulated about the Schnee sisters, maybe it was bone, made strong from so many breaks. Raven could respect that. 

"Alright then,," Raven raised her chin, eyes narrow, "Let's get to know each other." She took another step up the stairs towards Winter. The only thing separating the two women now was Qrow. 

A moment passed, Qrow fidgeting as Winter and Raven stared each other down. And then.… Winter smiled and nodded. "Come inside, Raven, have some tea." 

Raven blinked. She looked at Qrow, who shrugged and followed his not-wife as she left the stairwell. Raven did the same. The hallway was clean and carpeted, but not overly luxurious. Seven white doors with tarnished gold letters were all squeezed onto the same floor. 

"Not the penthouse I would expect of a Schnee." Raven watched Qrow's shoulders tense, but he remained silent. 

Winter clenched her hands together, "It would be best if you not use that name where people could hear." She looked over her shoulder at Raven, eyes hard, "My sister is trying to fix the damage my father has done, but it will be some time before the name will be safe to hold anywhere in Remnant." 

"You're afraid?" Raven scoffed as Winter paused in front of the last door. She froze with her hand on the knob. 

"Not for me." Winter spoke softly before pushing open the door. Qrow was the first one through and the chirpy squeal that followed told Raven all she needed to know before she even crossed the threshold. 

Winter closed the door behind herself. She and Raven stood shoulder to shoulder as Qrow scooped up a small boy in red pajamas who had run headfirst into his chest. A small, stuffed black bird was clutched tightly in one hand even as he wrapped his arms around Qrow's neck. Red eyes shimmered with joy and mischief. 

"His name is Wren." Winter spoke, hands clasped behind her back. Raven turned her head. Winter's lips were quirked up, but it was her eyes that Raven found herself staring at. Icy blue, as hard as they had been looking at Raven was how soft they were watching Qrow ruffle dark locks and kiss the ruddy cheeks of his son. 

"Mama! Daddy's home!" Wren giggled at Winter as he hooked his chin on Qrow's shoulder. He glanced curiously at Raven, waved with his free hand. Raven’s jaw clenched tight.

"I see that!" Winter's smile widened as she moved to kiss his forehead. Wren squealed again, little arms flailing. Qrow laughed, deep and hearty. 

Raven watched the scene before her. A weight settled low in her gut. Wren was a stark reminder of the past. Of several pasts. And watching Qrow and Winter’s heads lean close together, whispering words she could have easily heard if she wanted to… Raven felt like an invader. 

Turning her head to looks elsewhere, the rest of the apartment came into focus. The pale blue walls and the comfy couch, the wood tone cabinets in the kitchen along the back wall. Photos and drawings littered the walls. Wren it seemed was both artistic and photogenic. 

Or perhaps Winter was just sentimental. 

Raven stepped towards a shelf, nestled between two doors. Light snores drifted from one, and the other stood wide open to reveal a small bed covered in more stuffed animals than any child could ever hold at one time. Raven kept her eyes on the shelf.

A picture stuck out to her, tucked into the frame of a larger family portrait. It was a snapshot of Qrow – dark circles, bruises on his neck – holding a bundle of red. Tiny fingers reached upwards. Next to Qrow, leaning on his shoulder, was a sleeping Winter. Her white locks stuck to her forehead with sweat. 

The bottom of the photo held a short message: You’ve never looked happier Uncle Qrow! – Y

It was true. Despite the bruises, the blood, and the exhaustion. Qrow’s smile was bigger than Raven had ever seen.

"I'm gonna put him back to bed," Qrow leaned over to kiss Winter's cheek and Raven turned back to face her the little family. Qrow walked past her into the room with the overabundance of stuffed things and closed the door. 

"So tell me, Raven," Winter stepped forward, arms tense at her side, "What would you like to know?" Raven raised an eyebrow. The sound of Qrow reading a story, funny voices included, floated in from a bedroom door on their left. 

Winter didn't budge and Raven recognized her footing from when the woman had fought in the ring. Raven chuckled, "Nice to know my reputation precedes me." She side stepped Winter and sunk into the couch in the living room. 

"I've met your daughter," Winter followed her across the apartment, but she stayed on her feet. She stopped in the kitchen, pulling a kettle from the stove just as it began to whistle. "And I know better than to underestimate a Branwen." 

Raven did not flinch at the mention of Yang, but her lips pressed firmly together. She leaned her head into her hand, propping her arm up on the couch. "Qrow said you were a huntress before?" Winter set two cups of tea on the coffee table. 

"After leaving the military, yes. A friend of Qrow's, Robyn, she offered me a spot on her team. They're in Vacuo right now, still dealing with the fallout from Salem's attack." Winter’s tone was neutral, but forced. 

"Vacuo is where I found Qrow." Raven arched an eyebrow.

Winter shrugged, "I retired. He didn't. I fight for Cellus now, it's decent pay and he's…"

"A complete buffoon." Raven finished Winter's thought. "Especially if you've got a nice figure." She eyed up Winter, even in a breezy robe and slippers the curves the woman had were evident. "Which you've got." 

"…oblivious to my true identity." Winter continued without acknowledging Raven's words. "Wren needs stability, as does my brother." The last words came out sharply and Raven swallowed back a growl. Winter finally sat, picking a chair directly opposite Raven's position on the couch. Her posture was perfect.

Qrow returned to the living room to find the two women staring at each other, intensely. Without blinking. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Winter sipped her tea. He sighed. 

"Ya know, just once it'd be nice to have a little family unity," Qrow gestured with his hands and Raven snorted. The corner of Winter’s lips twitched. Qrow sat on the arm of Winter's chair. He leaned back, body curling over the back of the chair. 

The sight was… disorientating. Qrow, literally wrapped around the stiff and proper figure of Winter Schnee. Even worse was Winter herself. Her posture slackened and she leaned backwards into Qrow’s waiting chest. Her hand moved to his knee as his found her shoulder. The forced neutrality of Winter’s face bled into a peaceful smile.

Raven had never seen her brother so comfortable around another individual. Even around her, he'd always been a little tense, a little skittish. She'd blamed it on his semblance, but here he was - same semblance - lounging like a cat, muscles draped as if his very bones had softened along with Winter’s expression.

"Well, Schnee," Raven sighed, stood, and stretched. Her hands fell to her waist and she watched Winter track her movements with her eyes. "I deem you worthy of my last name, so long as you don't lose any fights." 

Winter smirked, "Of course." She bowed her head slightly, little more than a nod. Raven recognized the gesture, the respect. She nodded in kin. 

"Do see about making it official," Raven joked as she twirled her dagger out from its hiding space. She slashed through the air, "A proper lady deserves a proper wedding." The portal opened as Winter laughed. "And a bedding." Raven stepped through just as Qrow jolted up from his position, squawking. 

The bandits who stopped as Raven walked through the camp didn't ask her where she had been. They did not stop her or comment as she ignored their presence. She simply walked into her tent and slipped a photo from her belt. 

In a chest, below piles of clothes and blankets and armor, was a small wooden box. Inside was a dinged up shuriken blade and tattered scraps of paper. Nothing of import or interest. Raven slipped the snapshot she’d swiped from Qrow’s home beneath them all, right over the photo of a purple eyed blonde and her stuffed kitty cat.


End file.
